thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
School of Duck
School of Duck is the eleventh episode of the twenty-second season. Plot When a storm destroys the classroom at Harwick School, all the children have to be brought by Daisy to Knapford for their lessons. Duck is keen to do the job as Daisy does not want to, but he needs a coach. After searching all over Sodor, he finds Dexter, a rusty old restaurant coach in an old overgrown siding. Unfortunately, Dexter is too worn out to be pulled and his axles break just as Duck moves him. Thankfully, after remembering Reg's words, "Repair, Recycle, and Reuse," Duck collects Judy and Jerome to collect Dexter. His wheels are beyond repair, so he is placed on some bricks near the station, where the children restore him. Even though Dexter remains unable to be repaired as a coach, he is able to be reused as something else. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Toby * Duck * Emily * Daisy * Judy and Jerome * Hannah * Dexter * Reg * The Blond-haired Boy * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Nia (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Two Schoolchildren (cameo) * Terence (caterpillar treads only) * Butch (wheels only) * Henrietta (mentioned) * Lord Callan (mentioned) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Harwick *Knapford *Wellsworth Scrap Yard *Wellsworth *Wellsworth Sheds *Dexter's Yard *Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) *Callan Castle (mentioned) Voice Cast UK *John Hasler as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Edward and Gordon *Rob Rackstraw as Toby *Steven Kynman as Duck *Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Judy *Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy *Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg *Lucy Montgomery as Hannah *Mark Moraghan as Dexter *Jessica Hann as a Child *Charlie Barnard as a Child *Mia Hope Gaywood as a Child *Holly Hazelton as a Child *Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a Child *Damon Denton-Snape as a Child US *Joseph May as Thomas *William Hope as Edward and Toby *Kerry Shale as Gordon *Steven Kynman as Duck *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy *Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg *Teresa Gallagher as Judy *Lucy Montgomery as Hannah *Mark Moraghan as Dexter *Jessica Hann as a Child *Charlie Barnard as a Child *Mia Hope Gaywood as a Child *Holly Hazelton as a Child *Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a Child *Damon Denton-Snape as a Child Trivia *This episode is a pun on the 2003 movie and 2016 Nickelodeon TV show, School of Rock. *Charlie Barnard, Jessica Hann, Holly Hazelton, Mia Hope Gaywood, Damon Denton-Snape and Innis Robertson-Pinnell join the voice cast. *This is the first time Mark Moraghan voices a character in the series rather than providing narration. *In Dexter's fantasy scene, Butch's wheels and Terence/Oliver's caterpillar treads are used when he imagines himself with various other types of wheels. *At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of the eighteenth series episode, The Perfect Gift. Stock footage from said episode is also used. *The plot of this episode is similar to the Railway Series book, Thomas and Victoria and the fifth series episode, Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach. *Not counting stock footage, this marks Judy and Jerome's only appearances in the twenty-second series. Goofs *Two cast members' surnames were misspelled in the UK end credits: **Holly Hazelton's is misspelled as "Hazleton." **Innis Robertson-Pinnell's is misspelled as "Robertson Purnell." *The workman moving the tree branch at Harwick is composited behind the footbridge. *When Duck brakes for Toby, no sound effect is heard when he puts on his brakes. *When Duck tries to pull Dexter out of his siding, his wheels do not spark before Dexter collapses. *When Thomas goes into Tidmouth Sheds, his steam cuts through the roof of the shed. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS *Monkey Trouble! Category:Season 22 Episodes